1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device capable of displaying images, and recently, a display device including an organic light emitting diode has received attention.
Because the organic light emitting diode has a self-emission characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device, the thickness and a weight of the entire display device may be reduced to improve a flexible characteristic of the display device. Further, the organic light emitting diode has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
In general, the display device includes a display panel for displaying images, an optical unit positioned on the display panel and including a polarizing plate, and a window positioned on the optical unit and for protecting the optical unit.
The window includes particulates so as to improve luminance uniformity and front luminance, which allows luminance uniformity in the front direction, but does not guarantee high luminance uniformity in the curved inclination direction, which may lead to deteriorated image quality caused by moiré and sparkling.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.